A network device may facilitate an exchange of information packets through a number of different output paths or “ports.” For example, a network processor may receive packets of information, process the packets, and arrange for packets to be transmitted through an appropriate port. Moreover, it may be helpful to avoid unnecessary delays when processing the packets—especially when the network device is associated with a relatively high speed network.